1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positive displacement nutating devices, flowmeters, hydraulic/pneumatic/mechanical mechanisms and ultra low flow rate flowmeters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art flowmeters comprise piston in sleeve arrangements which cannot be used for most of the applications for which the present invention is suited.
One cycle event by the present device can resolve 1CC into 100 parts. In contrast, the prior art piston and sleeve arrangements are about 100 times less sensitive.
Intravenous fluids must sometimes be administered in extremely small quantities. The present device can monitor intravenous administations on the order of 1 CC per hour.
The present device can measure up to at least 1000 Hertz and down to at least 0.05 Hertz in hydraulic/pneumatic/mechanical mechanisms. Under certain circumstances, the present device can measure events having a frequency of less than one event per year.